


HMV

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Omegaverse Ordained [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Hux, M/M, omega!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: His Master's Voice.





	HMV

It’s not as if Hux likes relying on it, because really, it’s a show that he’s lost control. If he has to revert to his _type_ to force his superiority, then he’s not doing his job as a leader.

But sometimes - _sometimes_ \- people annoy him _just_ enough for his hind-brain to take over, and the Voice comes out before he can stop it. It normally cuts everyone off _dead_ , because even the other Alphas are on blockers, unless they’ve been given express permission to take a mate. And everyone knows the Alpha of all Alphas is Hux.

Beside him, he feels the flinch. 

Kylo isn’t moving. He’s gone suddenly still, like he’s not quite there, and Hux can’t ask him about it, not with everyone in the room.

He can’t ask him, but he knows he needs to deal with it, and rapidly. So - using the Voice one more time - he orders everyone to get _to_ it, and sends them out of the room.

Once they’re gone, he turns half-on, facing him, but not being too aggressive.

“Kylo?”  


No answer, just… a gentle rocking.

This is new. This is _not good_. 

“Kylo, can you remove your mask for me?”  


The head turns, but his hands don’t. 

Hux lifts his hands slowly, moving them to the clasps, giving him time to withdraw. He feels a little pull away, but he thinks it’s important to see his eyes. Hux takes the mask off, and puts a hand over Kylo’s, on his knee, rubbing over the back with his thumb.

“It’s just you and me,” he says, as soothingly as he can. “They’ve all gone. No one knows a thing. You’re safe, Kylo.”  


His eyes aren’t focused on anything in the room, but they fight to pull back, to see again. “I… yes.”

“Was it… was it hearing my Voice, but… not when you’re… in heat?” That tends to be the only time he’ll use it, when his mate is already very happy, and very eager. Even then it isn’t _always_.  


“I just… it’s…”  


Kylo wants to pull away, and Hux lets him. He lets him stand, and start to pace, distractedly. He only gets this way when: “Snoke?”

The Knight’s feet stop moving. It’s him. He’s… what has he done to Hux’s beloved? To make him react like this, when Kylo is so strong, so fierce, so intelligent, proud, brave? It makes Hux feel like he’s swallowed mercury, and he rises, padding closer. 

“Can I touch you?”  


A shrug. He’s not keen, but he’s not objecting. 

Hux puts a hand on his shoulder, and then the other on his waist. Slowly he steps in closer, and wraps his arms around him, enveloping him in warmth. 

“I hate what he’s done to hurt you,” Hux whispers.  


“Because I should be _yours_.”  


“Not just that, but because he should never have hurt you at all,” Hux replies. He feels Kylo melting by degrees in his embrace, and he kisses lightly at the place his claiming bite sits.   


“I’m sorry… I’m a mess.”  


“Don’t you apologise.” No. Never that. Hux feels Kylo leaning into the subtle, soothing rock from hip to hip. “But I hope you let me help you.”  


“You help me plenty,” Kylo says, turning and rubbing his cheek against Hux’s. “More than plenty.”  


“I could always do more.”  


Kylo thinks about it, then nods. “I know.”

Hux hasn’t yet worked out _how_.


End file.
